


Winter Wonderland

by ThatWrestlingFanWrites



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWrestlingFanWrites/pseuds/ThatWrestlingFanWrites
Summary: Shayna takes Dakota home to Sioux Falls to show her snow for the first time.
Relationships: Shayna Baszler/Dakota Kai | Evie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Winter Wonderland

Shayna was better than this. Being a nervous bundle of worry and fear was not who she was at all. So why was she 30,000 feet in the air with the worst case of butterflies swarming in her gut?

"I'm so excited! I can't believe I finally get to see snow!"

That's why. The grinning kiwi seated beside Baszler was why she couldn't shake her worry. It really started when Shayne made the offer to Dakota. She asked her friend if she wanted to head back to Sioux Falls to visit family during the holiday season and maybe see the first snowfall of the season. Dakota, being a native New Zealander, had never seen blankets of thick white frozen water and ice.

Shayna rolled her eyes, mimicking annoyance at Dakota's excitement though she couldn't be more happy for her. "Don't sound too excited, Kota. My dad'll probably make us shovel and shit when we get there."

Dakota's face lit up at the statement, which only made the feeling in Shayna's stomach intensified. "Really? Oh, man, I would KILL to shovel snow!"

Shayna shook her head but pretended to scratch her chin to cover a smirk. Dakota's eagerness to see the snow was really something else. And Shayna almost hated how happy the thought made her friend... Almost.

* * *

Touchdown came in the early evening. Dakota was already out of her seat by the time the stewardess gave the all-clear. The snow had already been falling by the time they flew into South Dakota. Shayna almost jumped out of her seat as a high pitched giggle sounded from the woman sitting next to her. Still, despite her mild annoyance, Shayna couldn't fight the joy she felt seeing Dakota so awestruck by falling frozen water particles.

Flagging down a taxi was the least of their problems when waiting outside of the airport. Dakota spent most of the time letting the chill December air brush over her rose-tinted cheeks as she tried to catch as many snowflakes on her tongue as possible. Shayna watched Dakota watch the snow collect on her jacket. Something about a snow-covered kiwi made the butterflies in Shayna's stomach work overtime.

* * *

Soon enough, Shayna and Dakota were carefully navigating up the snow and ice-covered driveway of Shayna's childhood home. Dakota talked non-stop about warming up with hot cocoa and watching Christmas movies during their brief stay with Shayna's parents. Shayna expressed disinterest, but she couldn't be more thrilled to see Dakota's face while she experienced everything she associated with the holiday.

Shayna exhaled heavily, a heavy cloud of white escaping her lips. Dakota mimicked her friend and did the same. She giggled, then pretended to take a hit from a cigarette with her two fingers and exhaled a cloud of smoke. Shayna shook her head slowly, but her heart warmed at the sight.

"Shayna!" Her dad exclaimed with warmth and love at seeing his daughter for the first time in months. Shayna embraced her father, appreciating the fact that he was still so welcoming to her.

"Dad, this is Dakota," Shayna said, her voice wavering for a second. She wasn't this nervous to introduce someone to her dad than the last boyfriend she brought home; that was almost ten years prior. "Dakota, this is my father. Mike."

The upbeat and friendly kiwi shook hands with the older man. "Thank you so much for having me, Mr Baszler. This is my first time seeing snow. It's everything I ever thought it was."

"Well, if you love snow that much..." Shayna's dad began, drawing out the word. He gave his daughter a smirk and gestured at the front closet.

"Dad..." Shayna rolled her eyes. "Can we relax for a second? We just had a really long flight."

Shayna's dad shrugged. "I suppose. But if the driveway isn't shoveled before your mother gets home, she won't make any hot chocolate."

The words barely had time to register by the time Dakota was already digging through the front closet for the snow shovels.

"Shayna, come on!" Dakota encouraged, holding up a snow shovel for herself. "I wanna have hot chocolate! We have to do this!"

Shayna really wanted to argue and take a few hours to relax before having to do anything. But that damned infectious smile made her butterflies flap around in her gut like they were trying to start a hurricane with their wings alone.

Shayna sighed. "Fine. But you better help instead of standing there trying to catch snowflakes."

* * *

Shayna huffed with a quick grunt. She threw another shovel full of snow away from the main driveway. Dakota, completely unaware of Shayna's glare, stood idly in the middle of the yard with her tongue stuck out as tiny white specks of snow settled and melted on her tongue.

"Having fun, Kota?" Shayna asked with a dry chuckle. She hated having to do all the work by herself. But Dakota was happy and enjoying herself.

"Having a wonderful time," Dakota said, finally closing her mouth to address her friend. "I'm glad your dad was so nice. You said he would be a little mad at you. But he didn't look like it."

Shayna nodded, shoveling more snow away. "Surprised me too."

Dakota turned her gaze away from the black night sky to look at Shayna. "Why would your dad be mad at you?"

Shayna paused mid shovel. "Because of what I told him last time I was here."

Dakota cocked an eyebrow. "What did you tell him?'

Shayna sighed. "That I'm bi..." She waited for the ridicule and judgment from her friend that she received from her parents just a few years prior. This was the first time in a while that Shayna felt comfortable with returning home for the holidays. Shayna's parents were devoted Catholics and didn't particularly like the fact that their only daughter preferred the company of both men and women. Thankfully, Shayna though anyway, they happily accepted her request to visit them this year.

"Are you really?" Dakota asked with a tiny chuckle.

Shayna stood up straight but kept her eyes on the snow pile she was making. "Yeah. Kinda felt that way for a while, but I hadn't really accepted it 'til a little while ago."

"Oh," Dakota commented.

"Yeah. You're kinda the only NXT girl to know. Matt and Damien know, but..." Shayna shook her head. Dakota didn't need to know any of this. She was here to see snow and experience Christmas and that was that. She didn't need to know the whole 'tragic' backstory of Shayna Baszler.

A sudden pressure hit Shayna in the center of her chest and a splatter of snow hit her in the face. Shayna shot daggers around the yard until her gaze settled on the sheepish grin of Dakota Kai.

"Did you just throw a fucking snowball at me?" Shayna demanded. Her tone lifted with a light laugh, which she cursed herself for under her breath.

Dakota shrugged. "Maybe. What are you going to do about it?"

Shayna tossed her shovel aside and charged the kiwi. Dakota giggled in fear, before trying to flee. Shayna quickly caught her friend and lightly tackled her into a nearby snowbank.

"You little shit," Shayna lightly berated. "Throw a snowball at me? You're lucky I don't break your legs."

"Am I?" Dakota cooed with a cheeky grin.

The comment was most likely friendly banter, but Shayna took that as an open invitation to seal the small distance between herself and the other woman with a soft kiss to the lips. Shayna jolted back, ready for an earful from Dakota, but Kai kept her close with her arms wrapping around Shayan's neck.

After what felt like too short of time, Shayna leaned back. Dakota, her cheeks red from a combination of the frigid air and basically making out with Shayna in her front yard, pursed her lips together in a tiny smirk and tilted her head.

"Me too," she admitted simply, adding a little shrug at the end.

"You too?" Shayna asked though she knew what Dakota was referring too.

Dakota wiggled out from underneath Shayna. Both girls stood mere inches apart, dusting themselves off from the snow. Dakota raised herself on her toes and pecked Shayna on the cheek, then went on about shoveling like nothing had happened. Shayna wanted to tackle Dakota into the snow again and continue a heavy kissing session that would surely melt the snow around them, but the headlights from her mom's car made her think about the task at hand and she returned to her shovel and went about her chore.

* * *

Shayna's mom made hot chocolate for everyone. Dakota excitedly talked about how much she loved the cold and the snow outside. The four individuals sat in the living room to watch Christmas movies while sipping warm cocoa and talking about wrestling.

Around ten o'clock, Shayna went to bed. She didn't see Dakota slip into the guest room, which disappointed her a little bit, but she knew there was still tomorrow. Seeing her childhood bedroom again brought a small sense of nostalgia for Shayna, but she had a kiwi to think about to help her sleep.

Looking back, Shayna would have nothing to complain about her trip to show Dakota snow for the first time. Her butterflies almost went to sleep for the night, but they flapped their wings a thousand times faster when the lovely kiwi silently crept into Shyana's room to share the covers with her, complaining that she was too cold alone. Shayna thought about making a joke about how ironic it was that Dakota was so cold, yet she was so eager to shed clothing to be with Shayna. No matter, Shayn thought, she didn't mind sharing an intimate moment or two with the fear of her parents hearing making it all the more thrilling.

When they got back to Orlando, Shayna had no idea if this was going to continue. But for now, while Dakota slept soundly under her arm, Shayna was never going to regret taking her friend to see snow for the first time.


End file.
